1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector comprising a reception housing accommodating a number of first connecting terminals connected to a number of conductors of a plurality of flat cables and an insertion housing accommodating a number of second connecting terminals connected to a number of electric wires, whereby said first and second connecting terminals are coupled with each other by inserting the insertion housing into the reception housing.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently the number of electric wires for connecting electric instruments has been increased. To this end, there is generally used a connector including reception housing and insertion housing. In order to reduce a size of the connector, connecting terminals must be accommodated within the reception housing at a very high density. Further, in order to make easy the wiring operation, a flat cable is generally used. In general, a plurality of flat cables are connected to a number of electric wires by using a connector.
However, since the number of the connecting terminals is increased, an operation for mounting or accommodating these connecting terminals within the reception housing has become very complicated and could not be performed in an effective manner. Moreover, a distance between adjacent connecting terminals has become very small, and thus these terminals could not be electrically and thermally isolated from each other in a sufficient manner.